A parking system includes a parking facility having multiple parking spaces for parking motor vehicles, in the parking system a motor vehicle being steerable in an automated manner on a route between a service area and one of the parking spaces on the parking facility. Such a process is known by the designation automated valet parking (AVP). If a motor vehicle is to be parked on the parking facility, it suffices that the driver drops off the motor vehicle in the service area and leaves it there. The motor vehicle then drives in an automated manner to one of the parking spaces which it is assigned by a management system, for example. If the motor vehicle is to be picked up again, it may drive in the opposite direction in an automated manner from the parking space to the service area, where the driver enters and personally steers the motor vehicle outside the parking facility as usual.
At present, it is necessary for safety reasons to monitor the motor vehicle on its way between the service area and one of the parking spaces on the parking facility with the aid of cameras, which are fixedly installed on the parking facility. If the motor vehicle leaves the route or if another hazard is determined based on the camera images, it is possible to stop the motor vehicle, for example. The vehicle-external monitoring may complete or monitor a vehicle-internal control.
The motor vehicle tracking with the aid of cameras, however, is not reliable under all circumstances. For example, a person or an object may block a camera, or a position determination of the motor vehicle may be subject to errors due to the perspective of the camera onto the motor vehicle. Sometimes it is also not possible to track the motor vehicle completely on the route due to a lack of a sufficient number of cameras.